Skull's secret
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: What if Reborn came home to a little surprise? Someone in the Arcobalenos has a incredible hidden talent and it's none other than our little Cloud Arcobaleno.


**Hey guys. This is just a little something that came to mind about our cute/ immature but loveable cloud Arcobaleno. I love classical music and the piano. And I just so happened to be listening to both at the time I was brainstorming and I came up with this idea. What would happen if the other Arcobalenos found out that Skull had a hidden talent? **

**Here's my take on it.**

**May become a two-shot or perhaps even a three-shot. Depends on how it turns out.**

**Enjoy. **

'This turned out to be an odd day.' I thought to myself as I stared at the huge instrument now placed in the Arcobalenos mansion's living room.

First Reborn-sempai wasn't here this morning to order me around and torture me, which is a good thing but it's still weird. Then Colonello-sempai ignored me all day which is also not normal but still sort of welcomed if getting his attention means another beating. And then dad called with _this_….

Mom's piano.

Well now it's mine but I will always think of it as hers even though she left it to me in her will. Seven years has passed since she died and it still hers in my mind. When I look at the piano in all its walnut glory memories of her are all that cross my mind. Of her smiling, playing the instrument, teaching me how to play it, scolding me for playing a note incorrectly, congratulating me when I get it right, of her happiness when I played her a song. Memories of just her….

The piano was kept in dad's house and every time I wanted to play it, like her birthday or her death anniversary, I went over there. But it's been seven years since I last touched a single key of any piano. And I both know why and why not.

I haven't played it because I joined the Arcobaleno and the mafia in general plus my stunt man carrier really took off two months after her death. I don't think it would look very well for a stuntman/ assassin from a mafia family/ one of the strongest seven in the world to be playing a piano. It would ruin my reputation as a badass. The great Skull-sama can't be playing a piano in public and let the mafia know about it. It would make me a laughing stock and Reborn would have another reason to make fun of me.

No there's no way I can let that happen. But then again I also don't know why I can't play in public. Before I thought it was because of the previous statement but when I think about it I don't really feel convinced by that. It feels like there's something more than that. Something bigger that's holding me back from playing in front of others.

But I have no idea of what it could possibly be.

All I know is dad called me today saying he will be moving and that he can't take the piano with him so he gave to me since it's mine. I tried to object saying stating that I couldn't keep it in my room in the Carcassa's mansion, I can't keep it in my private apartment because there's no room for it, which is the truth, and I cannot keep it in the Arcobaleno mansion for obvious reasons. But he wouldn't have any of it and said he already sent it to the address of my apartment with some of his men.

I could only curse at my bad luck. And in a spur of the moment I told him to send it to the Arcobaleno mansion since it wouldn't even fit through the door of my apartment. With that being said I hung up dejectedly and waited for the piano to arrive. As I waited I thought about what I could possibly say to the others when they see a grand piano in our living room that wasn't there when they left. And the only thing that came to mind was to say it belonged to my deceased mother and my father can't keep it anymore so he told me to take care of it since it held our last happy memories with her, and it was a precious object to her when she was alive. This all was actually the truth especially the memory part and the fact that she loved the thing till the day she died. She was taught since very little how to play by her mother and father, and then she taught me with the very same piano she learned from. All in all it meant a lot to her…and to me.

I sighed as I heard cars approaching and went outside to greet the men in the car. I recognized them as dad's workers since I have seen them a couple of time beforehand. I told them where the piano was going after I greeted them and showed them the way after they got it off the van. I watched them carefully place it where I told them; dad must have warned them to be extra careful with it since he knew what it meant to mom because I doubt they would be so careful on their own with something they probably don't appreciate. Well this is just a suspicion; I don't really know if they listen to piano music.

Mom always says people can be very surprising and that music is a wonderful and powerful thing that can bring the most different and unimaginable people together. I thought this over and over again, remembering her smiling expression as she said this while I watched the men leave.

I closed the door and turned around to go back to the living room. I stood in the entry way of said room just staring at the piano from afar for a few minutes before walking towards it. I stood in front of it and just examined it to see if there was any damage from the move and after a few more seconds I concluded that there wasn't, and heaved a sigh of relieve at the realization.

After so long of not playing I feel myself being drawn to the instrument by instinct or was it just an urge to play? I didn't know but I decided it would be okay to just look at it so I lifted the top. My hand hovered over the piano for a second and then my fingers graced the smooth white keys I was all too familiar with and I stared at the keys for a moment before summoning the courage to touch a random key. They sound of the key sent shivers down my spine.

Nostalgia overtook me and the urge to play grew immensely so I started playing a random tune that came to mind, using only one hand. In the middle of it I realized I was truly enjoying playing it but then reality of what I was doing hit me and I abruptly stopped and pulled my hand back as if the keys burned me.

'What am I doing? If the others see me I wouldn't hear the end of it.'

With that thought I closed the top of the piano and started to walk away and I was in the middle of the living room when I froze in mid-step. I grind my teeth together in frustration.

I want to play so badly but it's just not..I can't…the others…..

'Ahh fuck it.' I thought as I rapidly turned around to the piano again and went to open the top when I reached it. I looked at the keys again and sat down on the stool that belonged to the piano. I took off my gloves and cracked my knuckles in preparation

I took in a deep breath. 'One song couldn't possibly hurt right? Reborn and the others aren't here right now so I can just play one song to get it out of my system and that's it.'

I began playing. Everything came back to me the second I started pressing keys.

It was as if my fingers moved on their own accord as I played a song both she and I love. Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca. It was a beautiful masterpiece. And it was one of her favorites.

I played it so much that I didn't even think about which keys and noted to play; it just came to me in an even flow. As if it was as easy as breathing because to me it was. It always has been ever since mom taught me at 4 years of age.

I concentrated on listening to the music, swaying with it, letting it overtake me with its simple beauty. And at some point I closed my eyes and I can't even remember doing so, and to be honest I don't really care.

All that mattered now was the music and how much better it sounded after years of not hearing it. How good the keys felt under my fingers and most importantly the happiness that filled me up at being able to play again.

I was truly blissful in my own little world, not paying attention to my surroundings.

I kept on playing happily and when the song ended I finally opened my eyes again. I was not aware that I was smiling nor that there was a person behind me.

"It seems you been keeping things from us lackey." A deep and smooth voice said behind me almost giving me a heart attack.

I jumped out of the stool and turned around so fast that I didn't know how I didn't get whiplash. But that didn't matter right now; what I was more concerned about now was the fact that there was a pair of obsidian eyes staring right into me.

**Reborn's P.O.V:**

After long hours of dealing with and cleaning up after incompetent idiots who can't do a hit right, I finally got back to the mansion. It was 4 in the afternoon already so I was planning on getting something to eat but if the lackeys here I can just make him get me some lunch.

I stepped out of my car after turning it off and headed towards the main door. I was about to touch the doorknob when my sensitive hearing picked up music from a piano…coming from the inside?

'What in the world….'

I went inside and closed the door behind me.

The music was louder in the entryway and as I took a step forward to investigate the origin I realized it was coming from the living room. I was curious as to the source since we don't have a piano the last time I checked and I never heard of anyone being a fan of the piano anyways.

As I reached the oversized living room I was shocked to see it was the Skull the one who was playing a piano that was not there the last time I checked. And even though I was seeing it I had a hard time believing something that sounds so…wondefulcan be produced by the annoying lackey. If I had to guess I would have thought it was Fong or Luce who were now exposing their ability or love for the piano but never in a million years would it cross my mind that I see this.

Skull, the teams lackey, playing a piano, a famous classical piece and to top it off he is playing it well. No, not well, beautifully. It's amazing how well he's playing, almost as if he knows the song by heart and by the looks of it he looks like he's enjoying himself.

I took in Skull's relaxed swaying body, with his closed eyes and sincere smile he has on.

I have never seen him like that before. He looks happy.

I broke out of my shocked state and stealthy walked behind him and stood a few feet away from him, while hiding my presence. I had a feeling if he knew I was here he would stop playing. But by the looks of it his mind is somewhere else and he still believes he's alone.

When he finished and stopped playing he opened his eyes and sat straighter in the stool still unaware of my hidden presence so I took the chance to scare him a little.

"It seems you been keeping things from us lackey." I said and the sound of my voice made nearly jump out of his skin. But he did jump out of his seat and turned around quickly, looking startled.

Our eyes locked, black met purple, and I saw fear, panic and worry swimming around in his eyes.

"Re-eborn-sempai h-how long have y-you been t-there?" He stuttered a lot.

"A while." That was my short reply.

"H-how much o-of that d-did y-you hear?"

"All of it." At my words his face was drained of all color.

"Y-you h-heard all o-of i-it?!" He stuttered even more but it seemed like that was more to himself than to me.

"Since when can you play the piano?" I asked.

"I-I ummm, it's an m-misunderstanding. Y-you weren't s-supposed to hear t-that."

"Don't care. Now answer my question."

"You…I…" He kept on muttering incoherent things that were starting to get on my nerves. He just kept on staring at me in shock with wide eyes.

His eyes averted to his right for a second as if he was calculating his chances on making a successful escape. At that I reached for Leon and then he turned in to a green gun which I laid limply by my side.

"Don't even think about it lackey. It would be very disrespectful to run away from a superior when they're talking to you. Now don't make me repeat myself."

The lackey's eyes got impossibly big and backed up to the piano at my words.

I know he wants to make a run for it and I'm in no mood to go after him to get my answers so it's easier this way. I get him to stay still and then I get him to talk. And believe me I will get him to talk. This little bit of information has picked my interest and when I take interested in something I don't rest until my curiosity is satisfied. As I glared at Skull for his feeing thoughts I see he was succumbing to the fear of me shooting him. He was caving.

We both looked to see who has arrived at the sound of a door opening and closing. It was Luce and Lal Mirch; they were back from wherever it was they had gone to. Lal raised an eyebrow at the scene before her while Luce tilted her head slightly to the side with a questioning gaze.

'Damn they just had to interrupt and when he was just about to break too.'

**To be continued…**

**Done. The next chapter will show everyone else finding out about Skulls hiding talent and a little backstory.**

**Please review…**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
